


Something Special

by lolitaweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Headmistress Hermione Granger, Nipple Licking, Professor Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitaweasley/pseuds/lolitaweasley
Summary: Hermione Granger loves her position as Headmistress of Hogwarts, but some days she doesn't want to be the one in charge.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96
Collections: Career Day: A Dumbledore's Armada Flash Fic Competition





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Career_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Career_Day) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Headmaster
> 
> (I switched it up and made it Headmistress.)

Hermione entered through the floo and went directly to the couch throwing her dress robes across the arm and her body across the seats.

"Long day?" she heard from the armchair.

She tilted her head up slightly to get a glimpse of the handsome man sitting there with a book in his hands and reading glasses on his nose. 

"You could say that, " she said letting her head drop back onto the cushion.

"Hopefully it wasn't one of my charges," he said, laying his book and glasses down on the coffee table and moving to sit on the edge of the couch near her feet. 

"No, no Professor Malfoy. It wasn't one of your beloved Slytherin," she chuckled. “In fact it wasn't a student at all." 

She sighed as he took her feet, removed her polished black heels and placed her stockinged feet on his lap. 

"What was it then?" he asked, taking her right foot and beginning to massage the tired foot. Both thumbs pushing from the arch foot outward.She let out a moan. 

"Your colleagues Professors Longbottom and Parkinson found themselves in the midst of an argument that simply could not be resolved without my assistance."

"Well, you are the esteemed headmistress," he replied with a smirk. He dropped her right foot and moved to her left foot.

"Esteemed my ass. I took this role because I had ideas and plans on how to lead Hogwarts into a new age of education. Not because i wanted to wrangle the sexual tension between two professors who just need to fuck and get it over with," she huffed.

"Headmistress Granger, I cannot believe your language,” he snickered.

"I'm not Headmistress here. Not in our quarters. Here, I'm just Hermione."

"Well, just Hermione," his hands travel from her foot up her calf continuing their massage, "maybe I could help you relax and take your mind off things."

She lifted her head to make eye contact with him and grinned. “I would really like that, daddy.”

“Let’s get you up to our room and make you a little bit more comfortable,” he said, moving her feet from his lap and standing. He held out his hand to help her up, “Come, let Daddy take care of you, baby girl.” She took his hand and let herself be led to the bedroom. 

She truly enjoyed her position as Headmistress of Hogwarts and most of the responsibilities that came with it. It was her calling to educate young witches and wizards and help them grow to create a better magical world.

That being said, she often found that at the end of the day she no longer wanted to be in charge. She wanted to give up control and not be forced to make decisions. She wanted to be taken care of. She was glad that Draco could read her and knew what she needed. 

Upon entering the room, Draco walked her to stand in front of the bed and began to undress her. He unbuttoned her blouse, slowly pulled it down her arms and tossed it aside. His eyes darkened as he took in her beautiful breasts covered in dark green lace. 

“It looks like someone was thinking about her daddy when she got dressed this morning, baby girl.” He leaned forward and ran his tongue across the tops of her breasts.

“I’m always thinking of you, Daddy,” she inhaled as his mouth latched on to a lace covered nipple. 

As his tongue worked over the tight bud, his hands moved down to squeeze her ass. His fingers then made quick work of the zipper on her pencil skirt. He pulled back to watch as the fabric pooled on the ground and revealed her pussy only covered by the shear fabric of her stockings.

“Looks like someone forgot their knickers,” he teased, lowering to his knees, his tongue running across his lips. “Sit.”

She immediately sat down on the edge of the bed with her knees tightly pressed together. “I was feeling a bit frisky this morning, Daddy” she explained nervously.  
He silently moved forward and nudged her knees open as he leaned between them. His tongue darted out and ran along the seam of the tights that was conveniently located over her clit. She tilted her head back and moaned. 

“You’re lucky Daddy didn’t know what was or wasn’t under your robes sooner. You wouldn’t have made it too far through your day.” 

His hands moved up and his fingers curled around the band at the top of her stockings pulling them off. He tossed them carelessly to the side. Grabbing her legs and situating them over his shoulders, he descended on her pussy. 

A soft moan left her lips as she laid fully on her back, “Oh Daddy..”

Encouraged, he delved his tongue further into her. His tongue feeling her pussy quiver. He began circling her clit with light strokes, reveling in the delicious sounds she made. 

“Does my baby girl like it when Daddy licks her pussy?” All he got in reply was a loud groan of pleasure.

He smirked before moving back to his task at hand. Beginning to move faster with short swift flicks of his tongue to her clit, he could feel that she was close. One. Two. Three more swipes and she came with a moan that made him grin to himself.

Attempting to catch her breath, she felt him get up. “I’m going to start a warm bath for you, love. When you’re ready why don’t you go in and relax. I’ll even pour you a large glass of your favorite wine. You’ve had a hard day.”

She smiled at him as he moved towards the bathroom. She loved being Headmistress of Hogwarts, but there was something special about being Draco Malfoy’s baby girl.


End file.
